Paris Anderson
Paris Anderson is the Supreme Commander of the North America Division of the Reestablishment. He is the husband of Leila Warner, and father to Adam, James and Warner. He is the main antagonist of the Shatter Me ''trilogy. Biography Early Life During the time when Adam was still young, his father had been in love with his mother. The two never got married despite this. Adam was a love child as well as James; Anderson hated both of his sons, stating Adam and James was just a waste of space and eating all of their mom's food. He hated seeing the two and Leila had to hide them in their room so Anderson wouldn't see them. Soon after, Adam's mom died of sickness and Anderson grew furious and frustrated because of this; he often threw bottles at Adam, making him stay completely still or he would get hit if he did. Juliette noticed Adam came to school many times with bruises and scratches, but she didn't learn why until they met again. Anderson began to stop seeing his sons when Adam was fourteen, making him glad, for Anderson often came home drunk and violent. But he still sent checks to them until two years later, they received a letter saying he had "died". With Warner, Anderson was very strict and showed no compassion for him. He taught Warner how to be the perfect soldier, and Warner had a strong hate for him as he abused him like he did to James and Adam. Warner whips on his back each birthday he had and Warner threatened many times to kill him. Ten times, Warner attempted to shoot his dad in his sleep, however he never had enough willpower and started crying and apologizing into Anderson's arms when he saw his son trying to murder him. He even taught his son how to shoot at nine years old. He showed no love for even his wife. He locked her up and put her on drugs once she became sensitive to the touch while Warner tried to save her by finding Juliette. Shatter Me Warner briefly mentioned his dad to Juliette in Shatter Me; he said that his father gave him Sector 45 to rule. Unravel Me Anderson, once learning how chaotic his son's sector became, decided to come to Sector 45. He order all his troops to search for Juliette, and has his men capture Brendan and Winston so he can blackmail Juliette into coming to him. Juliette follows Anderson's instructions, but she comes prepared with hidden weapons and Kenji and Adam to back her up. When Juliette sees him, she describes him as stunning and incredibly handsome. Anderson immediately disarms her by choking her throat and taking the weapons. He and Juliette sit down on the couches. He tells her that he could destroy Omega Point in seconds and how he's here to clean up Warner's mistake. When Anderson was planning out how to destroy and kill the Omega members, his son came to him, begging that he saves Juliette. Anderson tells her that his son has never asked for anything in his life, so it was obvious he had to come see the girl who made him do so. He calls Warner in and asks Juliette how she escaped from Warner; she tells him that she escaped twice and Anderson laughs at his son's stupidity while Juliette tells the story, intentionally leaving out the part were Warner had kissed her. After she's done, Anderson prepares to kill her, yet changes his mind, ordering Warner to kill her instead. Warner points the gun at his dad and Anderson pulls out another gun at Warner. He informs Warner of the mistake he is making and instructs him to point the gun back to Juliette. His father hits him, no longer aware that Juliette is in the room anymore. Juliette grabs his throat with her bare hands and he convulses; she takes the gun and begins to torture him. She slowly shoots him in each leg until Kenji finds her and tells her it's enough and drags her away back to Omega Point. When Warner is at Omega, Juliette learns that his dad whips him, and she feels a rush of sympathy for him. Juliette gets caught by Anderson's men, and they drag her to Warner's childhood house where she encounters Anderson again, but she is too wounded to do anything as she's is being bathed and cleaned up by one of his nurses. Juliette awakes in the same house, finding Anderson in the living room. He talks about the house a little, including that his wife is "stored" here because she doesn't do well on the compounds. When Anderson was chosen to be Supreme Commander, he was planning on leaving his wife at the house and taking Warner with him to the base, but Warner couldn't leave his mother and staying behind. Anderson comments on how idiotic Warner was to make that decision. Warner then bursts into the house, panting fast. Anderson tells Juliette he noticed how brand-new his son's shoulder looked and how he captured the healers, Sonya and Sara, to heal his legs. Anderson commands Warner to look closely at him, and he shoots Juliette in the chest. Ignite Me Anderson bombed Omega Point during the time that Juliette was with Warner, leaving a giant crater in the ground, but leaves right after he's done. Juliette's last mission is to assassinate him; she and the survivors of Omega gather the citizens of Sector 45 and convince them to help in the war. They fight against the Reestablishment's army as Juliette and Kenji sneak onto Anderson's ship, killing soldiers until they find their way down to the room Anderson is in. Kenji is already in his room, unable to kill him because of the pressure waves hitting him, and they hit Juliette too when she enters. She uses all of her strength to grab the blonde boy who is causing the waves and kill him first, but she collapses after this. Anderson comes up to her trying to shoot her, yet she crushes his ankles and overpowers him. He tries to say something to her as he's on the ground, helpless. Juliette shoots him before she hears his words. Twice: once for Warner, once for Adam. Characteristics Personality Anderson is a sadistic ruler and an abusive father. He likes to keep a low profile, never showing his face to the public, giving him the "unknown enemy" feel and only his Elite soldiers and family know his name, Paris. Anderson often abused his sons when they were younger, and never revealed them to each other. He hated Adam and James because their mom died, and he had no one else to blame her death on but them. He never hugged or revealed at signs of love to Warner either; only forcing him to become perfect, to never rely on anyone for anything, not even himself. Regardless that Anderson resented James and Adam; and never acted fatherly to Warner, he was in love with Adam's mother, always protective of her. Appearance Anderson is an impossibly beautiful man, at least forty-five years old. He's strong with smooth and thick thick hair, the texture of hazelnut spread. His jawline is perfectly sculpted, sharp; his cheekbones are visible, hard from age; his eyes the colour of aquamarine. Anderson had a classy demeanor that makes it hard to believe how evil he really is. Warner shortly mentions that Adam and his dad have the same eyes shape. Trivia * His first name, as said by Adam in Ignite Me, is ''Paris. It was only mentioned once in the trilogy. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Destroy Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Paris anderson